House of the Rising Sun
by CrashingDreamsandBluerSkies
Summary: "Many are poor girls and God I know I'm one". Layton Brother's sequel to Mystery Room. Lucy Baker is not always what she seems, after the events of Justin and Forebodium Castle put her in a difficult position her past and future a ripped apart as she evades her actions. Dark days lie ahead, Romance deepens and enemies close in, all with murder's stringing them along the path.


_**House of the Rising Sun: Layton Brother Sequel**_

A petite frame walked down a small, dirty alleyway –one not many would associate with the appearance of the young woman. The young woman was dressed in a yellow leather jacket, a collared black shirt and dark pair of figure-hugging jeans. Her heeled boots clicked as she walked, making her presence known to everyone whom she passed, as sparse as they may be.

Taking a right into a seemingly empty apartment the woman knocks twice, adjusting her hair as she waits. The seconds pass slowly, a murmur of action audible behind the door. Crossing her arms she rolls her eyes, the agonizingly typical nature of the 'secret' making her almost resort to grabbing her hand gun, kicking down the door and acting like the Detective Constable she _**'was'.**_

Long service leave for 'personal matters' came rather in handy when she thought about it. Knocking twice again-just in case they had forgotten her presence the woman clicked her tongue. Long abandoned was her hat, coat and white pants look. She'd had an agenda, a mission to carry out and that had been put into haywire when Justin was thrown into the can.

Musing on the thought, the woman failed to notice the burly man with a Halloween mask resembling a witch standing in the doorway.

"Ah, deep thinking there chicken?" the man chided her. Taking a moment to think better of breaking the poor man's wrist she simply stepped inside, making the doorman move to the side. Unfolding her arms she looked around the small apartment. Not what you would call a super secret headquarters room. But then again, these people had never been one to worry much about home furnishings. Finding a chair that didn't look like some hormone ridden teenagers had done the deed on it, she sat down waiting as a woman entered from what she could only presume the bedroom. For its crappy appearance, it sure was roomy.

"Ah, and here we are" the older woman spoke as she sat in the throne-like chair, ordering the witch faced men to exit and wait outside or do whatever it is those men did with their time. Kicking her leg over her other, the woman sat forwards, eager to get this meeting over with. Family may come and family may go, but this was not what she was spending her last day of payed leave doing. She had shopping to do, and sandwiches to eat.

"Well I presume you read the message we sent you, you were never one to miss details" she started, the woman rolling her eyes. Her alter-ego would beg to differ. Somewhat naive, brash and bold her Detective Constable had made a name for herself being sometimes painfully oblivious to solving murders. Just as well, extremes often deter most-but in this case, that was the complete opposite.

"..And by your being here I can presume your refusing me again, would I be wrong in judgement?" the older woman asked, looking down at the younger woman through her horn-rimmed glasses. Cloaked in a dark veil and dark matching dress, the other woman couldn't make out the sincerity of the statement. So she thought to answer as she always did.

"Well, I can't say that I'm refusing. But I have to stress what my terms were when I left. You agreed to stop following, and now you've broken that and well, one can see why I would be here" she spoke as she cocked her gun lifting it to the older woman. To her complete knowledge the older woman didn't flinch but simply raised a hand tipping her head to one side.

"Are you always this dramatic Agent? If there's nothing more to say on that _previous _matter, shall we continue on the matter at hand?" the older woman asked her voice as annoyingly monotone as ever. The younger woman rolled her eyes as she holstered her gun resuming her seated position. She was hoping she could at least make some sort of entrance, but as always she had been put down in her moment. Waving a hand for the older woman to continue she listened with minimal interest. It was the same thing over again, someone had threaten them (again Justin floated into her mind) and needed to be silenced.

Unlike others in this **particular** brand of business they were different in one sense. They didn't control businesses and had one 'major' slogan of world domination, they were quite, under the surface business keeping there actions to themselves and their clients. And when someone squealed, well they had to be silenced.

And that was where she came in. Specialising in 'silencing' she caught them quietly. She was meticulous in her work, and she did it without any loose threads.

Except for one time. This left her at Scotland Yard as Detective Constable Lucy Baker. In the end it had worked out, but in the back of her mind she had always held onto the fact that this man was a liability. She'd slip up one day in their presence and they would find out her true self.

_Not to say her name had ever changed, mind you._

Nodding her head, she stood shaking the older woman's hand as she turned to leave. "Oh and Agent" the woman said as she threw something to her. Catching it, Lucy opened what she had caught in her palm. A blood red 'X' pin lay delicately in her palm. Closing her fingers around it she walked out her mousy brown cropped locks following after her.

Walking out into the setting sun she addressed no one in particular "This better be worth it, blood may run deeper that water –but I've always preferred it dripping from a victim's body" she finished pushing the pin in her pocket as she began her long walk home.

oOo

Perky Lucy Baker was back the next day. Sniffer smiled as he heard her crashing through the front door. Rounding the corner to greet her and give her the four-one-one on what had been happening at the Yard he stopped himself as his gaze fell on the young woman.

Gone were her green jacket and hat combination-in its place were a very nice pair of figure hugging dress pants, a grey pea coat, a nice collared black top and a pair of sensible heels. Sniffer had to admit to himself he much preferred this look to her former one. It said something about her position at the Yard now. No more was she just Layton's pet –or apprentice, but rather his colleague.

Shaking him from the thought, feeling rather ridiculous –would Justin have acted this way? He walked forwards opening his arms for a hug. Lucy smiled as she accepted the offer, pulling Sniffer into a big hug (she smelled of strawberries and roses) only to pull away seconds later.

Looking excited –or was that determined? Sniffer smiled at Lucy as he began walking in step with her, both of them making their way to the Mystery Room. Deciding to fill his obligation he smiled at Lucy as he began conversation;

"Well, you've missed heaps-how was leave?" he asked wondering if she spent the time with family, friends? Did she travel? Or stay at home and treat her to some downtime? Did she meet someone; have a romance that would grade itself in the chic flicks? Sniffer had always secretly hoped she and Alfendi would get together-but Hilda's more frequent presence had stopped that train in its tracks!...Hilda!

"Ah well, Hilda's been here, just in case you wanted to know?" Sniffer spoke as they stood in front of the Mystery Room-had he really missed Lucy speaking and gone off into his own world again? Watching the woman open the door she smiled as she turned her head to face him again "To be honest, I spent time with my Mum and my sister-Dad's always busy, it was nice –just what I needed after, well.." Lucy trailed off as she turned to open the door and leave. Sniffer turned also, but doubled back stopping the door from closing with his foot.

"Ah well, have a great first day back Luce" he wished as Lucy smiled before he removed his foot and left, hoping no one else had heard him but Lucy.

oOo

Entering the Mystery Room Lucy turned around to a surprisingly empty space. Papers still stacked and un-organized littered every floor space. At least that hadn't changed, she thought to herself as she walked over to Al's desk and picked up the case file which has his scribbling all over it. Flicking through it she stood not noticing the door re-opening as a dark red haired man entered the room as well.

"Lucy, when did you get here?" the man asked as Lucy spun around smiling up at Al or as she had designated him 'Prof'. Dropping her arms to the side, one still clutching the case file she smiled walking forwards to give him also a small welcome back hug. She had never thought much more of it, but the man clearly was not one for affections.

Grabbing the case from her hand he swooped over to his desk, opening the file and sipping at his black tea. Scrunching her nose up at the aroma she raised a hand flippantly as she started to sort through papers. "I missed you too Prof, but I can see the Mystery Room's in a worse state than I left it" she spoke hands on hips as she picked up a case reading the name "Scissor Hands Murder-Solved".

Throwing it back on the floor, not knowing where that would got she gave a smirk Prof's way. He simply raised his head, rolling his eyes at her antics before returning back to the case. Letting out a small, annoyed 'hmph' Lucy crossed over to the other side of his desk leaning down to read the case-

"You know Detective that action would be considered rude by most" he teased her as she placed her head in her hand. "Is tha' so?" she spoke letting her 'accent' flow. Al simply returned to his case. Getting annoyed now-Lucy grabbed the papers from underneath him and perched herself on the desk reading it aloud "The Two Fingers, One Trigger case?" Really? She thought to herself as Alfendi stood and walked in front of her clearly catching her request for attention.

"Yes-that would be it. Interestingly, one witness spoke about the victim being to chatty and having what came to him, Lovely if you ask me" he retorted making a grab for the case. Pinning him away Lucy raised a heeled foot against his chest reading on more "Well is not like we haven't dealt with ta mafia before is it?" she asked keeping the case out of his reach. Al let out a small sigh "That would be too obvious Lucy, but in a sense you are right" he chided her. Making a pouty face Lucy dropped the case file as the phone rang.

Letting Prof grab it she layed on her stomach as she answered the phone "Mystery Room, Scotland Yard...ah Hullo Commissioner, no...meetin' ya say?...we'll be there...sure...alright ta sir" Lucy spoke as she hung the phone up.

Turning back to Alfendi she opened the door, watching his face drop "Seems, this isn't your run o' the mill murder Prof, Commish is callin' all of us to a meetin' important stuff" she explained grabbing her back making sure her hand gun was still concealed. Following Alfendi as he made some smart remark about her 'eloquent language' Lucy trudged out after him locking the door behind her, a smirk on her face, _**oh if only you knew...**_

Next Time: _**Lucy had somehow found herself outside the steps of reality as time seemed to slow down. The windows crashed as the men swung in opening fire on the small meeting room. Not thinking about 'keeping it realistic' she jumped into action revealing her hand gun shooting at the men. Cursing them Lucy gunned the last one down, but not before he had one last chance to push her into the danger zone.**_

"_**Men down, Men down...Agent Ex..target evasive" he spoke. Lucy took aim again and silenced the man, her blood running cold. Wiping the blood from her nose she locked eyes with Alfendi his face cloaked in thought.**_

_**Was this it? Was she left with no other options?**_


End file.
